This invention relates to an ink jet printer having ink jet print heads that eject drops of ink onto substrates, such as paper or plastic, to form an image. Conventional ink jet print heads have multiple jets or nozzles, generally configured in an array. Each of the nozzles is in fluid communication with a chamber or reservoir that stores the ink to be jetted. In general, the ink jet print heads are spaced from the surface of the media on which the image is being produced. Because the print head and surface media are not in direct contact with each other, printing was made easier, cleaner and at a lower cost.
Nevertheless, dust, excess ink, and other debris can collect on a print head and degrade its performance. To remedy this problem, it is desirable to clean the ink jet print heads to remove the ink and debris, and restore its performance.